Dude, I think I'm Gay
by ChristopherVictor
Summary: Finn starts to realize that he is gay, when Blaine starts to dirty dance against him and seduces him. But, Finn also seems to like the other Glee guys. Warnings: Basically there is gay sex in every single chapter. NOTE: No, this will not be updated! Sorry!
1. Chapter 1: Blinn

Title: Dude, I think I'm gay.

Characters: Burt, Finn, Quinn, Kurt, Blaine, Carole and Sam. [Blinn sex scene]

Summary: Finn knew that he was straight, he loved women and he loved having sex with women. But once Blaine got involved, it may have changed Finn's mind.

Rated: NC-17.

Warnings: Sex scenes, masturbation, swearing, drugs.

Part: 1.

It was a usual morning, but it's not one of those mornings where you wake up, the sun is shining through the curtains and the birds are chirping. It was one of those mornings, where the wind blew the leafs off of the trees near the Hummel-Hudson's home.

Burt looked outside the window and sighed, he ran up the stairs with his big boots which were extremely dirty. He walked up to Finn's room and knocked it, opening it without an answer. Finn was asleep, and he had his shirt off. "Oops…" Burt said, moving back with his hand on the knob as Finn's door closes.

Finn then looked over his shoulder, while laying on a side and smiled, as he pulled the sheet over his body. Showing his entire body naked, and Quinn also naked in his bed. Quinn's mouth was wrapped around Finn's dick, and Finn sat up slowly, pushing Quinn's head down. The blond hair was getting in the way, so Finn pushed her hair back behind her head. Quinn bobbed her head down, fast and deep. "Uh… Fuck Quinn…" Finn leaned his head backwards and moaned, shutting his eyes and slowly thrusting his hips up into her mouths. Gags started to approach from Quinn, as her mouth stayed attached to Finn's dick. Finn then hissed slightly, as he exploded inside her mouth. The cum came out of Quinn's mouth, and dripped slowly onto Finn's thighs. "Fuck… That was nice Quinn…" Finn told her, breathing heavily and looking down at Quinn, as she pulled away from his dick. Quinn then looked up at Finn, grabbing the tissue that was beside her and wiping her mouth with it. "It tastes good, as always" Quinn smirked, winking at him. Finn moved his legs off of the bed, as his feet landed on the ground and his dick still as hard as rock. Finn grabbed his boxers and pulled it up, as his boxers covered his dick. "Alright, you gotta leave babe. Burt could of caught us." Finn told her. Quinn nodded, as she quickly got changed. She lifted up the window and climbed out of his room, running away as quick as possible. Finn put on his blue shirt, and his pants on, walking out of his room and shutting the door.

The gap between the door, showed an eye and a quite bushy eyebrow. The young man moved back and smirked, as cum exploded onto the door. He quickly cleaned it and pulled his pants up. "Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt said, sitting up from his bed and his eyes slightly opened. Kurt looked from his room and into the bathroom, where Blaine stood. Blaine turned around and smiled innocently. "Uh, nothing. Just going toilet." Blaine said, grinning sarcastically. "Oh." Kurt said, falling back onto his pillow. Blaine threw the tissue with his sperm on it, into the toilet and flushed it.

Blaine walked out of Kurt's room and shut the door softly, so that Kurt could sleep. Blaine then walked downstairs, seeing Finn on the table and eating breakfast. He saw Burt on the couch, drinking milk and watching the football match. Then he saw Carole in the kitchen, cooking more breakfast.

Carole turned around and saw Blaine in a white tank top, and black plain pants. "Oh! Darling, you're just in time! I left your food on the table, eat up honey!" Carole, smiling at him as she took the towel and dried her hand. Blaine smiled and walked over to the food, sitting down in front of Finn. "Thank you for letting me stay here, Mrs. Hudson—" Blaine said, but paused and looked over to Burt, then back to Carole. "Or did you want me to call you, Mrs. Hummel-Hudson?" Blaine asked, looking at Carole. Carole laughed and walked over to Burt, sitting next to him and snuggling onto his arm. "Oh, just call me Carole, Blaine!" She smiled brightly. "Besides, you're practically family now." She added. Blaine smiled and picked up his toast, taking a bite out of it as it crunched. Burt sat up, and walked over to the kitchen, putting his cup into the sink. "Finn, don't forget that me and your mother are going out for this week. So you and Kurt are going to home alone." Burt told them. "Oh and Blaine sweetie! His parents are going to that parent-free day thing—" Carole said, immediately shutting up. "Uh, uh. What are you talking about honey? Don't you mean, we gotta go for work?" Burt looked at her, raising his eyebrow. "Oh, right! Yes!" Carole laughed sarcastically. Finn rolled his eyes and ate his eggs. "Can you go wake up Kurt? We're leaving soon!" Burt said, looking upstairs from the kitchen. "Oh honey, don't worry. He'll be fine!" Carole told Burt. "Alright, alright." Burt smiled, kissing Carole's head. "Alright, then we should get going then." Burt told Carole. "Yes! Alright, you two take care of each other. Oh and Finn, I left money for the bus to go to school!" Carole told, as Burt smiled, slightly pushing Carole out of the door to get out of there. "Bye honey!" Carole smiled, and waved her arm out of the doorway. Burt shut the door, and they left.

Finn stood up and took his plate over to the sink, rinsing the plate with water. "So, Kurt is sleeping over at Mercedes's today!" Blaine told Finn, from the table, eating his bacon. "Yeah." Finn said, turning off the water. "Uh… So, I guess it's just going to be me and you, I guess." Blaine added, trying to start a conversation. "Yep, it is. So did you want to go out for a drink, at this awesome bar?" Finn asked. "Sure! I'd love that!" Blaine grinned right away. "Alright then, I guess we'll go at night" Finn smiled, walking upstairs. Blaine looked at his ass, and immediately getting turned on. "Phew!" Blaine said, shaking his head.

10 hours later, after Kurt had left and they had arrived to the club.

Finn walked inside and saw loads of people dancing, following Finn was Blaine. Finn walked over to the bartender and asked for some shots. "Uh, Finn, don't you think we'll get caught?" Blaine asked, looking over his shoulders. "For what? Don't you think the fake IDs worked?" Finn asked, grabbing the shots and taking one. "No, I mean, it's a bit… hardcore." Blaine told him, shaking. "Come on Blaine, let loose!" Finn smiled, as a hot chick sat next to him. He looked over at her, and looked at her tits, biting his lips. "Alright dude, you go find some guys. I'm gonna get myself some chicks!" Finn laughed, turning over to the girl and talking to her. Blaine then turned to the bartender and smiled. "Can I get this bottle of vodka?" Blaine asked, smiling. "Alright, but you're gonna get wasted." The bartender told Blaine, as he handed the bartender the money. "Hey hey, I'm getting wasted." Blaine told him, pointing at the bottle and walking away with it.

An hour later, Blaine was dancing like a freaking monster on the dance floor. Finn was already making out with the girl and grabbing onto her ass, over at the bar. Blaine looked over to Finn and walked over to him. "Finn! What's up? Come on! Let loose!" Blaine said with his hair all messed up, putting an arm over Finn's shoulder. "Hey, blond bimbo. Get outta here!" Blaine pointed at her, with the bottle in his other hand. The girl scuffed and flicked her hair, walking away from Finn. "Dude, what the hell?" Finn turned his head directly at Blaine's face. Blaine moved into Finn and kissed him on the lips. Finn was so shocked, that he slowly pushed Blaine away. "Blaine, you're drunk right now!" Finn told him, holding onto his shoulders. "Come on! I just want to make out with you!" Blaine moved forward, as Finn stilled held him back. "Alright, we're going home." Finn said, standing up. "Dance with me, Finny!" Blaine said, tripping a bit. Finn helped him up, and walked towards the door. "I'm not leaving! I'm not leaving!" Blaine pushed Finn back, as Finn moved back onto the wall. Blaine walked over to Finn, turning around and grinding his ass onto Finn's dick. Finn's jaw was dropped a bit, as his hand stayed on the wall. "Blaine, what are you doing?" Finn yelled at Blaine. Blaine leaned forward and moved his ass up and down, against Finn's dick. Finn immediately got hard, but why? His not gay. Blaine's soft ass was grinding against Finn's hard cock. "Alright, we gotta go!" Finn said, moving to a side and walking out with Blaine.

As they reached the car, Finn helped Blaine to the backseat and opening the door. Blaine was so drunk, that he didn't see where he was going. Blaine fell back onto the backseat, with Finn on top of him. "Fuck me, Finn!" Blaine screamed out loudly. Finn turned around, as Blaine's arms stayed around Finn's neck. Finn reached to the door and shut it, as the lights in the car shut off. "Dude, shut up!" Finn told him, as Blaine grinds his hips against Finn cock. Their cocks rubbed a bit, as Blaine kissed Finn and slipped his tongue into Finn's mouth. Blaine moaned, but surprisingly, Finn trailed down to his neck and kissed it roughly. "Mmm… I knew you'd come around Finn!" Blaine shut his eyes tightly, as his legs stayed around Finn's thighs. Finn then kissed Blaine again, shoving his tongue in and making out with Blaine. Finn thrusted his hips against Blaine's cock, dry fucking him. "Mmm!" Blaine moaned out loudly. "Fuck me hard Finn… take off your shirt!" Finn pulled back and threw his shirt off, onto the floor. Finn then ripped Blaine's shirt off, leaning down and kissing Blaine's chest.

Blaine then grabbed the back of Finn's head and grabbed his hair, tightly. Blaine sat up slowly, as Finn moved down to his feet. Finn pulled down his jeans and his boxers, as Blaine's cock popped out. Finn smirked, and moved towards Blaine's cock, wrapping his mouth around it and circling his tongue around the head. Blaine moaned, and couldn't take teasing. He shoved Finn's head all the way down to Blaine's cock. "Ohhh! Fuck yes! Finn! Ohhhh!" Blaine moaned, and grabbed his hair, moving his head up and down. Finn gagged onto his cock, backing away and breathing. Wow, he can't believe that he just did that. It tasted so good… better than vagina.

Finn flipped Blaine over, as his Blaine's face was placed onto the window of the backseat car. Finn slapped Blaine's soft ass, leaving a red mark. Rubbing his hands around Blaine's ass cheeks, squeezing it and giving it a peck. Finn then stuck his finger into Blaine's hole, as Blaine screamed out loudly. Finn smirked, and pumped his finger in and out. Blaine screamed out loudly as possible, but the security guards couldn't even hear them because the music was so loud.

Finn pumped it so fast, that Blaine couldn't even moan and breathe properly. Finn slowed it down, so Blaine can breath. Finn smirked and took out his finger, placing his head in between Blaine's ass cheek, and licking it. He devoured Blaine's asshole, while Blaine jerked off to his own cock. "F-Finn… I-I I want your hard cock, in me… take off those pants…" Blaine moaned, breathing deeply. Finn continued to lick Blaine's asshole, as he reached down to his pocket and pulled out his phone to put it away. But he accidentally pressed 'call' on Sam's name. Finn threw it on the floor, along with his wallet, pants and boxers.

Sam's phone rung, as the blond picked up. "Hello?" Sam asked, not even checking the name.

Finn smacked Blaine's ass as hard as he can. "Oh fuck! Yes! Fucking punish me, Finn!" Blaine screamed out loudly. Finn lined his cock with Blaine's asshole and shoved it inside. "Ohhh God, Blaine! You're so fucking tight!" Finn moaned out loudly, as he began to pump his cock inside Blaine's hole. "Ohhh yes! Finn! Yes! Yes!" Blaine moaned, masturbating at the same time.

"Finn? Blaine? What the heck?" Sam asked, listening to the moans.

Sweat dropped down Finn's forehead, as he thrusts into Blaine harder and deeper. Finn's face goes all red, as he moans out louder than ever. Blaine falls down onto his face, as his ass stays up, still inside Finn. Finn thrusts harder and faster, as his hands stays onto Blaine's ass cheeks. "God Finn! Your cock is bigger than a fucking pole!" Blaine moaned louder as the car shakes onto the side. Finn slaps his ass at the same time and then moves back, pushing forward as hard as he can. Cumming all inside of Blaine. "Uhhhhhhhhh!" Finn moans out loud and breathes deeply.

Sam then cums all over his hands, as his phone stays on loudspeaker. He quickly then hangs up, with the cum still on his hands.

**A/N: Tell me what you think? :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Fam

Title: Dude, I think I'm gay.

Characters: Finn, Blaine, Rachel, Santana, Sam, Mr. Schuester and Puck. [Fam sex scene, with a small Blinn sex scene]

Summary: Finn is confused with his sexuality, he loves girls. He loves having sex with them, but when Sam heard that Finn and Blaine had sex. He is going in seduce mode.

Rated: NC-17.

Warnings: Sex scenes, masturbation, swearing.

Part: 2.

The morning was cold, it was all foggy outside and you could barely see any sun. It wasn't windy, but it was extremely cold. Finn woke up, yawning and looking at his digital clock. "7AM? Crap!" Usually Finn's mom would be waking him up at around 8AM, but ever since Carole and Burt left for the "parent-free" day off, Finn had to get up early to take a bus with Blaine. Also, Kurt would be awake by now, but he was over at Mercedes's house, sleeping over. Finn got off of his bed, and put on some pants. But leaving his shirt off.

He walked out of his room and over to Kurt's room, where Blaine was sleeping in. Finn knocked on the door and before Blaine could even answer it, he opened it and saw Blaine already changed in his usual casual clothes for school. "Oh, crap. Good morning man, why didn't you wake me up?" Finn asked, standing in the doorway. "Oh sorry! I just forgot about you!" Blaine told him, grabbing his bag. "Hey, what happened last night? I can't remember, anything." Blaine added, raising his bushy triangular shaped eyebrow. Finn looked to the sides and smiled sarcastically. "We'll talk about it later, right now, I have to go get changed." Finn smiled, shutting the door softly and walked back into his room, getting changed. Blaine walked to the mirror, and pulled down his shirt, seeing a hickey on his neck.

Finn and Blaine walked towards the bus stop, and they made it just in time. Because when they got there, the bus was right there. But there was nobody in the bus. Finn stepped in the bus, along with Blaine and bought their transport tickets. Finn walked to the back, and sat next to Blaine. "So…what exactly happened?" Blaine asked, again. Finn cleared his throat and his hands became all sweaty as he looked out the window and coughed slightly. "Well… you got… you know, really drunk." Finn told him, not wanting to tell him that they had sex. "That's it?" Blaine raised his eyebrows, again. "I didn't make out with anybody?" Finn cleared his throat again and scratched the back of his head. "Well, yeah… Me." Finn told him, turning his head to a side and looking outside the window. "W-Wait… did you just say, me?" Blaine's eyeballs became a bit large, because Blaine knew that Finn was straight. "Did we, uh… have sex?" Blaine asked, looking directly at him. Finn turned his head around and nodded. Blaine was so surprised, because he never thought in a million years that Finn would do that.

Blaine looked down to Finn's dick and saw it throbbing through his pants, Blaine licked his lips and ran his hands down Finn's thighs and grabbed onto his dick. Finn turned around and looked down at his dick. "Blaine.. what are you doing?" Finn asked, whispering loudly. Blaine smirked and kissed Finn on his lips, as he unzipped Finn's pants and shoved his hands down Finn's pants.

Blaine pulled out Finn's hard cock and bent down, slowly attaching his mouth around Finn's already "hard-as-rock" dick and began to slowly suck onto Finn's dick. Blaine lightly moaned onto Finn's cock, moving his head down, swirling his tongue around Finn's dick. "Uhh…Blaine…" Finn moaned, tilting his head backwards and shutting his eyes. Finn tried to moan quietly, because the bus driver was still there. Blaine bobbed his head up and down with a quicker pace, as Finn shut his mouth tightly and moaned. "Blaine… that feels so fucking good…" Finn breathed deeply. Blaine brushed his mouth over Finn's cock, as he pulled away for air and licked Finn's cock from the outside. "God Finn… I never knew you were such a slut." Blaine looked up at him and winked. Blaine then wrapped his mouth around Finn's cock again and sucked it as hard as he could. Finn fidgeted around and thrusting his cock into Blaine's mouth various times, until he exploded.

Blaine pulled away and licked off all the cum from Finn's cock, swallowing it. "Mmm… this is better than Kurt's" Blaine smirked, wiping his mouth, as he looked over to Finn and saw Finn breathing deeply with his cock still pointing up.

A few minutes later as Finn got cleaned up, the bus stopped in front of their school.

Finn and Blaine walked inside WMHS, and walked into the choir room. Everyone was there, Mr. Schuester was standing in the front and everyone was sitting on the chairs. Finn walked over to Rachel and sat down next to her, as she wrapped her arms around Finn's big strong arm. Quinn looked over at him and glared at him. Blaine sat next to Kurt and smiled down at Finn. "Okay, Finn and Blaine. We were just talking about Sectionals." Mr. Schuester told them. Rachel let go of Finn and stood up, walking up in the front. "I have an announcement to make fellow Glee club members." Rachel spoke, with her hands on her hips. "However, I do agree with the fact that people in this Glee club aren't good singers like I am, but yes, if we let someone like Tina or Brittany sing, that will cost us Sectionals." Rachel said, smiling widely. "Okay hold up, hobbit." Santana said, greasing with her arm reached out and her finger pointing up the ceiling. Santana stood up with her arms crossed. "Firstly, we all know that the amazing girl singers in this Glee club is moi and Mercedes." Santana said, tilting her head to a side for a second and moving it back up.

"Secondly, we all know your boyfriend with the big man boobs, who keeps checking out Quinn is the male lead, that's why you want to sing with his thousand chins." Santana walked over to Rachel and turned her body to the Glee club members. "And thirdly, Trouty Mouth is better than Finn." Santana added, flicking her hair as she leaves the choir room. Sam greases at Santana, then looked over to Finn for a bit.

The bell rang, and everyone stood up. Brittany grabbed Santana's bag and walked out of the choir room, along with everyone else. "Okay guys, don't forget to come back tomorrow with your Kelly Clarkson number!" Mr. Schuester told them, as they left.

Finn was walking down the hallways with his bag strap on one of his shoulders and the other one handing down along with his bag. Sam came up running towards Finn and stopping as he got on the side. "Hey Finn!" Sam smiled at him. "Hey, man. We have to go to the library for English" Finn told him, sighing a bit. Sam nodded as they walked together towards the library. Finn and Sam were both in the same English class, and they had to research up a country of their own. "Hey, isn't Puck in our English class?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrow as they reached the library and their class all walking in. "Yeah, his right there!" Finn point to the guy with the mohawk.

Their English class all walked in, and when the teacher explained the instructions again. They all hopped onto a computer, but Finn wanted to research with books. "Dude, why are you using books?" Puck asked, looking down at the book as Finn sat. "Bro, if I copy and paste like you do, I'll fail." Finn told him, looking up at him. "Alright dude, but don't blame me. That's going to take forever." Puck said, walking off to the computers. Finn sighed and looked at the book. "I might go get another one." Finn said, walking over to the section.

Finn walked into the section and tried to find the categories with all the countries. Finn saw the category, but he was too tall for it, so he bent over and looked for the book that he was looking for. Then suddenly, something pressed hard against him and he didn't know who it was. Finn turned around and saw Sam, pressing his cock against Finn's ass. "Dude, what are you doing?" Finn asked, not yelling too loud, because Finn liked it. "Sorry man, I was just trying to get the book above of you. But you're fucking ass is in the way." Sam explained to him, completely lying. But Finn was too dumb to believe it. "Oh." Finn said, looking back to the books and searching for the books. Sam leaned over to the books, pressing harder against his ass and thrusting slightly as he struggles to get it. "Dude… H-Hurry up and g-get it…" Finn said, moaning silently as he looked down to the floor. Sam moaned straight away as Finn grinds his ass against Sam's cock. Sam moaned quietly and placed his hands on Finn's ass, moving at the same time with Finn. "Mmm… Fuck Finn… I've always wanted to fuck your ass…" Sam tilted his head and moved his hip back, slamming his cock against his ass. Dry fucking Finn.

Finn screamed out a moan and shut his mouth immediately, as he looked over and saw everyone continuing to work. "You want this ass baby? Yeah?" Finn smirked, pushing his ass all the way back against Sam's cock. Sam then continued to thrust harder, with his pants still on. "Yeah, Finn? You fucking slut." Sam smirked and stopped thrusting, grinding his hips against Finn's ass. "I want your fucking cock, you fucking asshole." Finn turned over and smirked directly at Sam. Sam grinned, kneeling down and pulling Finn's pants all the way down. "What a good fucking view!" Sam grabbed Finn's ass and smacked it really hard. "Fuck! Mmm…" Finn moaned again, loudly. "Finn, be quiet you fucking idiot. You wanna get caught?" Sam asked, sticking a finger inside of Finn.

Finn shut his lips, as Sam stuck a finger inside of Finn. But Sam didn't move it at all, he loved to leave Finn. "Sam, move your fucking finger… I want it." Finn begged for Sam to move it, but all Sam did was gaze upon his ass. Finn attempted to move his ass back and forth against Sam's finger. Sam chuckled and slapped Finn's ass silently. "That's right Finny boy, move it." Sam smirked and left his finger inside of Finn, as another finger approached. Finn moved himself even faster, shoving it all the way down to Sam's fingers. "Sam! I want it!" Finn begged once again. "Want what? Oh, this?" Sam pulled out his finger and stood up, pulling his jeans all the way down along with his boxers.

Sam moved closely to Finn and flicked his dick against Finn's hole. "Mmm… you fucking whore, stop teasing!" Finn licked his lips. "Are you ready, Hudson?" Sam asked, as he shoved his head into Finn.

Finn shut his eyes completely and moved himself all the way back, because he knew that Sam would just tease him. "Uhh…" Finn groaned softly, as he moved himself in and out, holding up against the shelf. Sam had his hands placed on his back as Finn moved himself. "Mmm… that's right!" Sam smirked, as reached over for Finn's cock and touched it. "I want this inside of me!" Finn smirked, but he wanted Sam to fuck him first. "Fuck you Sam, fucking fuck me." Finn begged in an angry way.

Sam laughed and pushed his hips into Finn as hard as he can, thrusting his hips really, really fast. Finn couldn't even breathe properly, because Sam was fucking Finn too fast. Finn's ass made slap noises against Finn's skin. Sam loves being aggressive and he loves having sex really fast. "Yes! That's it! Right there! Don't stop, don't stop!" Finn screamed out loudly, as Sam let go of Finn's cock and leaned back.

Finn pushed Sam onto the floor, and got on top of Sam. Lining up his cock up into Finn. Finn pushed himself all the way down, as Sam moaned. "Fuck…" Sam moaned, as Finn had his legs on the side of Sam's thighs, both bent and laying on the floor. Finn leaned over to Sam and kissed him, as he moved into Sam. Sam lifted his knees up, as they stayed bent and thrusts fast into Finn. Finn moaned on Sam's lips. "Finn, I'm going to - I'm gonna cum!" Sam moaned, thrusting harder and faster. "Don't you fucking dare!" Finn moaned. Sam held in his cum, as he fucked Finn faster and deeper.

Finn got up, along with Sam and pressed Sam against the wall, with Finn against Sam. Finn carried Sam's legs and wrapped them around Finn's waist as he shoved his cock into Sam, thrusting in and out. Sam moaned, but not as much as Finn did because Finn fucked him slowly. Sam wrapped his arms around Finn's neck, as Finn moved his hips in and out. Sam was almost going to cum, because he couldn't hold it in anymore. "Finn, let me fucking cum!" Sam moaned up against the wall. "Okay, let's do it together!" Finn looked down and shoved his cock in faster. "One… two…" Finn counted.

"What the fuck?" Puck was in shock, as he stood there watching. Finn turned around and Sam looked over Finn's shoulder, as they both cummed everywhere.


	3. Chapter 3: Pinn

Title: Dude, I think I'm gay.

Characters: Finn, Rachel, Mr. Schuester, Puck [Schueberry and Pinn/Fuck sex scenes]

Summary: When Finn and Sam both had sex in the library and Puck saw it, Puck started to grow some sexual feelings for Finn.

Rated: NC-17.

Warnings: Sex scenes, swearing, masturbation.

Part: 3

Finn was walking down the hallways, looking down at his feet and feeling dizzy. He can't believe that Puck had just caught Sam and Finn having sex, in the library. Finn couldn't keep this up, his had sex with Blaine and Sam. He can't. He knows that he is straight, he just knows it. But Finn is a bit confused at the same time, because if Puck tells everyone that he saw them having sex, then that could ruin everything for him. Finn's life could be over, he just wanted a senior year where nobody was up in his grill. Especially Rachel.

Speaking of Rachel, she leaned up against his locker and saw him coming. She immediately stood up straight and straightened out her white skirt, she flicked her hair off of her shoulder, as it landed onto her back. She gulped, as he walked closer. He didn't even notice her, but when he got a bit closer he looked up to make sure he knew where he was going. Rachel grinned right at him. "Hey Finn." Rachel smiled brightly. Finn smiled at her, and walked over to his locker as he moved away. "Hey, Rach." Finn opened his locker and grabbed out some books. "So, I was wondering we can go out tonight." Rachel told him, as she looked inside his locker. "Sure, what'd you want to do?" Finn asked, not even paying attention to her. "Well, I have this splendid idea. First, we can go watch one of my all-time favorite Broadway shows—" Rachel paused and looked at him, he looked really depressed. "Or we can…" Rachel looked down at her skirt. "Can what?" Finn asked, turning his head around. "Come to my house, make sure to bring a condom…" Rachel walked away slowly, as Finn thought to himself. "Hey Rach! Actually, meet me here, after school." Finn smiled as his dimples showed. Rachel smiled, nodding as she walked off. Finn had this amazing idea to have sex, with Puck there. So Puck knows that Finn is still straight.

When Finn had walked into his Spanish class, he saw Puck over at their table. There was Finn's seat, he was really nervous and Puck just glared at him with this look that he can't even say. Finn gulped and walked over to his seat, sitting down as he throws his bag off of his shoulder, placing it onto the ground. He took a seat next to Puck, as Puck looks up at Mr. Schuester coming inside.

Quinn then tapped Finn's shoulders, Finn turned around and looked at her from behind. "Hey, what's up?" Finn asked.

Rachel was wondering around, as she walked passed the doorway and seeing Quinn and Finn's lips attached for a few seconds. Rachel was furious, and she didn't care about anything else, right now. Rachel stormed in their Spanish room and looked at Mr. Schuester. "Mr. Schuester, I have to talk to you. In the choir room!" Rachel said in an angry tone. "Oh, okay?" Mr. Schuester said, walking away from his desk. "Stay here, I'll be right back." Mr. Schuester walked out and walked down the hallway. Finn then turned back, as the class immediately all started talking.

Puck was actually sexually attracted to the boy, he had such an amazing ass. He just wanted to squeeze it, spank it, devour his asshole and ride him. Puck then shook his head, and told himself that he loved pussy. But then Puck looked down to Finn's pants, making sure that Finn had noticed. "Um, Puck. You do remember that Coach Beiste told us to stay back, for skipping football, right?" Finn told Puck. "Um, yeah." Puck said, running his hands on Finn's thigh. Finn was shocked, but he looked around and everyone was just talking. "Uh… what are you doing?"

Rachel walked up to the back row inside the choir, as Mr. Schuester sat on a chair in front of the class room. "What's going on Rachel?" Mr. Schuester asked curiously. "What's going on? Finn and Quinn kissed!" Rachel snapped, opening her legs quite widely as her pink panties show. Mr. Schuester looked at it, but then looked away. "Uh… Sorry, but it's not my problem." Mr. Schuester told her, quickly looking at her panties. It was pink, and it was distracting. Rachel then raised her leg and placed it on a chair beside her, as her skirt goes underneath her ass. Mr. Schuester can complete see her panties now, it was all wet. "Um, Rachel, what are you doing?" Mr. Schuester asked, as his cock began to grow. Rachel stood up, running her hands behind her back, unzipping her skirt, as it drops onto the ground. Rachel stepped over it and walked over to Mr. Schuester.

She sat on his laps, grabbing onto his tie and pulling him close to her. "I'm getting Finn back." Rachel brushed her lips over Mr. Schue's lips, sliding her tongue in. Mr. Schuester pulls back, holding onto her shoulders and looking at her. "Rachel, this is inappropriate, and defiantly not appropriate just to get someone back!" Mr. Schuester said to her. "Oh please, your cock is hard as a rock right now." Rachel looked down at his cock and unzipped his pants. Mr. Schuester then ran his hands up on her thigh and behind her, grabbing her ass. His cock popped out quickly, as she smirked. She got off of him, sliding her panties all the way down to her ankles. Once again, stepping over it and sitting back onto him, pushing herself all the way inside.

Puck then unzipped Finn's pants and pulled out his cock, it was slightly hard. But then all of the sudden, the bell had gone. Puck let go of it and let Finn put it back inside, zipping up his pants and walking out with Puck.

Mr. Schuester moaned as Rachel pushed herself all the way inside him. Rachel began to ride Mr. Schuester really fast. "Oh… Mr. Schuester! I've been such a bad girl!" Mr. Schuester moaned, as she rode him. As he heard the bell, he carried her and ran into his office, locking the door and putting her down onto his desk.

He shoved his cock further into her, as her legs stayed onto his shoulders. Mr. Schue rammed his cock in her, as she moaned out loudly. "Uhhh! Mr. Schuester! Fuck me faster and deeper!" Rachel screamed out, as she held onto the edges of his desk. "Oh yeah baby.." Mr. Schuester groaned, thrusting his hips as fast as he can.

"Yes! Yes!" Rachel screamed out loudly, as Mr. Schuester stopped. He pulled out and dragged her off of the table, turning her around and bending her over it. "Mmm.. I like this game" Rachel smirked, as Mr. Schuester licked his fingers and ran them over the head of his cock. He moved in closer to her, and held onto her hips, as he slammed it inside of her.

Finn and Puck both went into the locker, as Puck shoved Finn against the wall, kissing his lips and neck. He kissed his neck so hard that Finn actually moaned, Puck covered his mouth with his palm, because the locker room was right down the hallway. Puck then pulled Finn by the shirt, walking over to the shower and ripping down his shirt with his big hands. "I want your fingers…" Finn begged, as he unbuckled his belt, letting his jeans fall down. Finn bent over and pulled down his boxers. Puck smirked and got onto his knees, massaging Finn's ass cheeks. "How many do you want?" Puck asked, slapping Finn's ass. "I want three…" Finn looked over his shoulders and saw Puck sticking out three fingers, as he spreads Finn's ass cheeks, shoving his fingers inside of Finn.

Finn groaned, as Puck shoved his long fingers inside of Finn. Puck moved his fingers in and out of Finn, loving each sound that Finn makes out of his mouth. Puck then stops moving his fingers. Finn knows how this would work out, Puck is a tease. Finn moved his ass back and forth, until Puck started to move his finger again.

Mr. Schuester and Rachel both moaned out, as the desk started to shake and his books started to fall off of the table. "You like that? Yeah?" Mr. Schuester moaned again, as he rammed his cock inside of Rachel. Rachel nodded fast and shut her mouth tightly, moaning out loudly again. "Cum for me, Mr. Schue!" Rachel Berry begged for his cum, she wanted it. She needed it. "Are you ready?" Mr. Schuester asked, slamming his cock and thrusting fast. Rachel nodded again, and Mr. Schuester shoots all of his load inside of Rachel.

Puck stood up, getting completely naked for Finn. Puck then smacked Finn's ass again, knowing that's how Finn loved to be treated. "Are you ready?" Puck asked, looking at Finn as he grabs onto his own dick and rubbing it in circles against Finn's hole.

Finn nodded desperately, shoving his cock inside of Finn was amazing. Finn never had a cock that big inside of him, it felt so good. It even felt better when Puck had moved himself in and out of Finn. Puck thrusted his hips in and out of Finn, starting nice and slow at the start and pacing it up. Puck moved his hips in and out faster and hit Finn inside deeply, as his cock twitched inside of Finn. "UH!" Finn moaned as his faced laid on the tiles, while Puck slammed his cock inside of Finn. Puck couldn't take it, it feel so fucking good fucking his best friend. Until Puck had exploded inside of Finn, because Finn was just too tight and Puck's cock was as big as anything.

**A/N: Reviews? :) Should I continue it? If so, which guy next?**


End file.
